Mob Talker Romance
by Sifter21
Summary: Minecraft Fanfic. 3 friends survive in the world of minecraft, defeating mobs, farming, mining, and discovering new areas. But when 3 female mobs show up, injured and lost, will they be accepted or put to death? OCxCupa OCxAndr OCxYurei Mob Talker Mod. Sorry if summary sucks.
1. Intro and Cupa the Creeper

Minecraft Fanfic. 3 friends survive in the world of minecraft, defeating mobs, farming, mining, and discovering new areas. But when 3 female mobs show up, injured and lost, will they be accepted or put to death? OCxCupa OCxAndr OCxYurei  
Mob Talker Mod

* * *

**Pyro POV**

_God, I hated Mondays. It was my day to do all the hunting while my freinds, Arrow and Shadow got the easy jobs, like farming and_ cleaning. I walked into the forest about 30 blocks away from our home. Using my bow and arrows, I bought down 9 pigs, 5 cows, and 7 chicken,a good day's haul. As I walked back home, I kept hearing some strange whispering sounds. It's when I heard a faint hissing sound I turned around, expecting to see a hostile creeper. Instead, I found a more less threatning scene.

3 girls stood infront of me, one of them injured with a large slash wound on her left leg and the other 2 supporting her by carrying her. I put down my bow and walk toward them. They seemed harmless, but as soon as I was a block away, one of the girl's supporting with light grey hair took out a bow of her own and readied herself. " It's alright, I won't hurt you" I whispered silently to her, hoping she would trust me. To my relief, she did, and put down her bow slighlty. She quickly went back to help her injured friend.

"What happened?" I asked the injured girl, who was sobbing silently because of the pain she felt. She wore a green hoodie with a race resembling a creeper on the hood, wore shorts you could barely see, and had beatiful auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. She looked at me with bright brown eyes that were red because of her tears. "I was slashed by a blonde hunter with an iron sword" she whispered loud enogh so I could hear. I came closer so I was at face level with her and gently wiped her tears away.

"It'll be alright", I told her in a soothing voice, then I faced her friends. The one with the bow was wearing a grey jacket that stopped mid-stomach, grey mini-skirt, wore a hat with a skeleton face on it, and had long flowing light grey hair. The other girl was the tallest of them all, she wore a long black jacket that went from the neck to her mid-thigh, so you couldnt see her shorts, which I assumed she was wearing. She had long brown hair and wore a hat that had enderman eyes on it. I dont know why these girls wore clothing that resembled a hostile mob, but I didnt ask.

"I got this" I told her friends, then put my right hand on her back, the left under her legs, lifted her, and carried her bridal style. I saw her face turn a deep shade of red, then faintly smiled and buried her face in my chest. I turned to her friends, who saw the whole thing, then gave them a signal to follow me. We walked for about 30 minutes before arriving back home, which was divided into three different sections: a tree house area where Arrow lived, an underground entrance leading to Shadow's cave home, and a door in the side of a mountian which led into my lab/home. I then shouted for Arrow and Shadow, who seemed to answer immediately.

Arrow arrived first, followed by Shadow. When they first layed eyes on the girls, their mouths hung open and I swear I saw some drool on Shadow's mouth. " Guys, snap out of it!" I told them, snapping my fingers. They snapped out of it and looked sheepish. "Sorry Pyro, so who are these beautiful young girls?" Arrow asked, looking at the skelaton girl the most. "Im Yurei, and this is Andr, and the girl he's carrying is Cupa" the skelaton girl replied, shaking Arrow's hand, then Shadow's.

"Nice to meet you, Im Arrow, this is Shadow, and you've already met Pyro" Arrow was the more mature of us, even though I'm the oldest. He's kinda like our leader, making the tough choices and all. He wears a dull white zipped up jacket, light grey pants, had light brownish-slightly orange messed up hair and a white flatbrim hat to cover it. Then there was Shadow, the most wild, most funniest, most loudest, and most perverted one of all. Despite that, he's the most reliable person here, he would risk his life to save us, and is just misunderstood for his personality. He wears a dark black jacket, dark jeans, he also has messy dark hair with a black flatbrim hat to cover. Then there's me, a little combination of both my best friends, but I'm slightly more silent and avoid people I dont know. I wear a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, I have dark brown hair and wear green beanie that coincidentaly matched Cupa's hood.

"Arrow, show our lovely guests whre they will be staying, I gotta get Cupa to my lab to treat her wound" He gave a simple nod, then started to show the other girls around. I continued to carry Cupa bridal style to my lab. I puled the lever to my iron door and entered the brightly lit living room. It had a wooden flooring and walls with painting of creepers and other mobs, as well as photos of me and my freinds. I had a chandelier made of glowstone that hanged from the ceiling, as well as a warm fireplace. Toward the back of the living room was another iron door with a lever, leading to a flight of stairs down to my lab. When we got down there, in the right corner of my lab (which was made up of iron blocks) were 4 beds and I set down a sleeping Cupa in the center one.

I examined the slash wound and decided it was about 4 inches deep and 8 inches across, not infected, and covered with her blood. I grabbed some alchohol pads and gently wiped the blood from her wound and cleaned the area. I guess the sting of the alchohol woke her up, because within seconds she started screaming in pain. "Cupa! Relax, Im just cleaning your wound" I told her in a gentle voice. "Where am I?" she asked, a confused look on her face, along with fear. I gently stroked her face, wiping her tears of pain and fear away. She looked at me with her bright brown eyes, fear going away and being replaced by comfort. I wiped away one final tear before she shot up and wrapped her arms around me, her hands holding on to my back, giving me a giant bear hug.

Then she started to cry again into my chest, her soft whimpers vibrating through me. I held onto her tightly, not letting go of her. It couldn't have been the wound that caused her to cry this much, so what else could've made such a sweet innocent girl like this. After about 10 minutes, she looked up into my eyes and slowly fell back down onto the bed. "Im sorry, I'ts just that I feel lonely and afraid" she apologized, her eyes red and a little puffy. "No, dont apologize, Its not your fault you're so scared. Im just going to stitch up your wound and give you something for the pain", I explained to her all this in a soft voice, then reaching for my needle across the table. I sterilized it and was about to start until Cupa gave a small yelp.

I looked up to see she was afraid of the needle. "Will it hurt?" she asked. "Only a little", I reassured her, " here, grab my handif you're scared". She slowly took my hand and then I started to proceed with the stitching.

**Cupa POV**

"OW!" I yelped in pain, causing me to squeeze his hand. After all he's done for me, how do I not know his name? "Um, before I forget, what's your name?" Not even looking up, he answered me with "Pyro". When he finished, my wound was all stitched up and closed. Before I could thank him, he walked away. Before I thought that he left me, he returned with potion in his hand. " This is Potion of Healing, I want you to drink a gulp everyday, twice a day, for 2 weeks" As he explained it to me, the only thing going through my head was: _"Would that medicine work on me? Should I just tell him the truth?_ _No. Not Now, cause if I do, he would surely kill me." _He handed the potion to me, which I just set on the nightstand next to me, then he bought the blankets, covered me in them, tucked me in, and gently stroked my hair. "Good Night, Cupa. sleep tight" those were the last words I heard before I drifted into sleep.


	2. Arrow and Yurie the Skelegirl

Minecraft Fanfic. 3 friends survive in the world of minecraft, defeating mobs, farming, mining, and discovering new areas. But when 3 female mobs show up, injured and lost, will they be accepted or put to death? OCxCupa OCxAndr OCxYurei  
Mob Talker Mod

* * *

**Arrow POV**

I did what Pyro wanted me to do, I showed the girls around the place and found out that Yurei was an archer like me. Even Shadow and Andr had something in common, they both couldn't stand to be wet. As we wrapped up the tour, I saw that both girls had their hands on their stomach and immediatley knew they were hungry. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked Yurei and Andr, who shook their heads violently. "Yes please, we haven't eaten in 2 days" Yurei told me, stroking her beautiful long grey hair. She blushed a bit when I took her hand, then immediately got used it when we arrived in my treehouse kitchen. Shadow and Andr decided to stay at his place for dinner, so it was just me and Yurei.

"You have a nice home, Arrow" I heard her say from the living room as I cooked some porkchops. "Thanks, built it myself in like, 4 days I think. Anyways, here you go. I cooked you three since you went two days without food". I handed her the plate with three porkchops, which she bit into ravenously. I chuckled a bit, even when she ate she still looked cute. I then proceeded to eat mine and finished with a loud burp. I was expecting Yurei to say "ew!", but instead, she laughed! She did this for three minutes before she gave a loud yawn. "You tired?" I asked, taking her plate to the sink. "Yeah, but I cant sleep in my regular clothes cause they're so uncomfortable" She said with a yawn in between. Before I could ask what she meant, she got up from the couch and started to unbutton the the skintight jacket she wore.

She then slid off her skirt and within seconds, she was standing in my living room wearing a light gray lacey bra covering her 'c' sized breasts and matching panties. I wore a VERY deep shade of red on my face. Not just by the fact that she just stripped her self down in front of me, but also the fact that when I sat back down on the couch to take off my shoes, she gave me hug and instantly fell asleep in my chest. I fixed her so that her legs were on the couch and her head on my chest.

It was a good thing she was asleep, otherwise she would have felt my hand on her ass when I fell asleep.

YUREI POV

I woke up to see sunlight coming in from the windows and landing on my face. My face was still on Arrow's chest so that my eyes were facing the couch cushins. As I started rise, I felt something else, a hand. I wiggled myself a bit to find out where it was till I found it. Arrow had his right hand on middle of my ass. I got very red from this, the fact that Arrow would just grab my ass while I slept. Blinded by rage, I slapped Arrow across the face with incredible force. He shot up from sleep so fast that I fell on the wooden floor and almost caused my breasts to fall out. He looked around until he saw and quickly offered me his hand to get up. I took it and as soon as I was up, I slapped him again.

"Shit! That hurt!" He yelled in pain, then looked at me while rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked confused. "For groping my ass, pervert!" I yelled at him, then to my surprise, he didnt deny it and said it was an accident when he was rubbing my back and fell asleep. I turned bright red with embarresment and anger. " Well, why were you rubbing my back then?" I asked him. " Because when you fell asleep, you were so tense. So I slowly rubbed your back to help you loosen up" he said, with no hint of lying people usualy have and in a clear voice, so I know he was telling the truth.

"Anyways, your clothes are on the coffee table. Where you left them after you undressed" I grabbed my clothes and started to put them back on, starting with my skirt. When I finished fressing, Arrow bought out some plates from the kitchen, which had eggs, steak, and bread. As we chowed down, I noticed something about his jacket. As it wasn't fully zipped up, I could see a tiny badge on the inside. "Hey, Arrow. What's that?" I asked, pointing at the badge. He noticed this and unzipped the jacket, revealing a white tshirt and the badge that resembled a skeleton head. I stared at it in awe, so beautifully crafted and well detailed. "Its a skelaton pin that I got when I was young" he told me, taking the pin off and handed it to me to examine. "How did you get?" I asked him.

"You see, when I was four, I got seperated from my family and wandered into the woods. When night fell, Zombies sourrounded me left and right. It wasnt until a group of skeletons killed them off that I stopped crying. Then the next thing they did startled me, they took me in and raised me as thier own. Taught me archery and how to surviv. When I was 14, I went off on my own, but that wasn't until my mother gave me this pin for good luck. I've had this ever since". His story gave me a ray of hope, that if I told him the truth, he would accept me and my friends. but now wasnt the best time, so maybe later.

ARROW POV

After breakfast, we decided to visit Cupa in Pyro's lab. We knocked on the front door and was greeted by Pyro, who showed us in. "Morning guys, Cupa's downstairs with Shadow and Andr" He led us down to his lab and toward Cupa. She seemed to be recovering quite well, as she can move the leg slightly. "Morning bro, how did you 'sleep'" Shadow said with a slight chuckle. I looked at him confused and it was'nt until Andr started laughing that I knew what he meant.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU SPIED ON US!?" I yelled at him, who was now laughing like a hyena high on acid. I could see that Yurei had a deep scarlet blush mixed with embarrasment and anger. "IM GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" we both yelled at the same tim, though it was obvious she was yelling at Andr. While strangled Shadow and Yurei and Andr pulling each other's hair, I could hear Pyro and Cupa laughing at us. I ignored it and continued to strangle the asshole in front of me.

* * *

A/N: Thats Ch 2. Please Review and let me know if there should be lemon in next chapter with Shadow and Andr.


	3. Shadow and Andr's alone time

**Shadow POV**

Its been a week since Pyro bought home the girls. Cupa seems to be recovering well since she could now walk on the leg with a slight limp. I plopped myself on the couch and nibbled on a piece of bread. Andr sat down next to me and started to play with her beautiful, long silky brown hair that fell to her chest. After a while of dead silince, I bought up a topic to talk about. "Andr, I dont mean to be rude, but why do you dress as an enderman?" I asked her curiously and the question seemed to get her to stop playing with her silky hair. She then looked up and looked at me with her large, shining, violet eyes that not even the sun could match before answering. "I dont like talking about it, Shadow" she said with a sad whisper, the kind that broke your heart into pieces.

I scooted closer toward her and saw some tears devoloping in her jewel like eyes. I lifted her chin so that we saw eye to eye and I could see her beautiful teared up eyes more clearly. I wiped away a single tear before asking her "Why?". She started to tear up more, devoloping small whimpers, before she answered my question. "Because the last time I told someone the truth, I nearly got myself killed". And with that, she burst out into loud sobs into my jacket covered chest, her cries and whimpers echoing throughout my body. All I could do was comfort her and think while she drained herself. After stroking her back and occasionaly wiping her tears away, she started to calm down a bit. As her heavy sobs turn into soft cries, I kept on stroking her until she finaly looked up at me and her jewel like eyes meeting mine.

"You know, for what its worth, I like girls who arent normal. Especially girls who are Enderman". That last sentence got her full attention and her eyes that were once filled with tears are now filled with fear and worry. "How did you know?" she asked me, wiping away any final tears she had. "I didn't, you just told me". She now looked terrified, like I was going to kill her. "Dont worry, I wont hurt you. Not after I just told you I like you" I reassuered her, but now she was blushing. "Why would you like me, Im a freak of nature" She said, pulling away from me. I quickly grabbed her back and smashed my lips into hers, catching her off gaurd. She didnt do anything for a while, but then started to kiss back. She was the first to pull away, much to my dread.

"Im sorry" I told her, rubbing my neck sheepishly. "Dont, I liked it. But why do you like me?" She waited for my answer patiently, playing with her hair again. I caught her arms and bought myself closer till I was only a couple inches away. "Because you are the most beautiful and the most sweetest girl I've ever met. Even human girls cant be compared to you, because youre one of a kind"

ANDR POV

LEMON SCENE

After he told me this, I was going to cry again. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, as everyone else I've met called me a freak and tried to slaughter me. I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his, feeling his warmth. I pressed my tongue in for entrance, which he gladly gave me. I exlpored his wet caverns for a while before he flipped us so I was on the bottom. I gave a small whimper everytime his tongue explored parts of my mouth I didnt know I had. We only stopped because we were running low on air with only a string of saliva connecting our mouths. He then went for my neck, kissing and sucking on it. "mmh" I gave out occaisonal moans when he sucked harder. When he stopped, there was a huge red spot on my neck that looked like it would be there for days.

He then started to kiss my neck and worked his way down until he reached the colar of my jacket. He looked at me for permission to unzip, which I just nodded my head. He slowly unzipped slowly, but not all the way but just so you could see the hem of my black shorts. All he left exposed was my lacy black bra which covered my 'b' sized breasts and my almost pale stomach. He continued pecking me with kisses when he reached my bra, which he cupped with his hands and slowly massaged them. "Aaah!" I gave out a cry of pleasure, my buds starting to harden at this pleasurable activity. He stopped massaging and gave me a smirk, which I knew he was teasing me. He then placed his hand on my stomach and slowly slid it down to the hem of my shorts and started to slowly unzip my shorts in a seductive style. I shivered in anticipation as he pulled down my shorts, revealing my my wet black lacy panties, He took a moment and sniffed in my sweet scent and gave a giant seductive smirk. He leaned in closely until he was at ear level with me. "Mind if I searched for your Ender Pearl?" he asked in a husky voice, making me want him more. I then started to unzip his jeans and pulled them down, revealing his black boxers with a "tent" pitched inside and started to move my hand up and down on it.

He gave out a moan and then I flipped us around, causing me on top of him and gaining control. I leaned down and went for another make out session. His lips raiding heat to mine and his tonge forcing in entrance. His tongue making me moan in pleasure when it went in deep, so much that I didnt notice he was grinding against me. We broke away gasping for air when he went in for the kill. He slid off my underwaer and slid in two fingers slowly, sliding them in and out. "AAHH!" I yelled in pleasure so loud I swear if it wasnt for the obsidian walls, everyone within in a mile radius would be crowded around the entrance right now. After awhile of this activity, he then slipped his fingers out and licked off my juices then flipped us over with him on top. I then followed my instinct and pulled down his underwear, revealing his fully erect cock. He then lead again once more.

" Are you ready Andr?" He asked in lust filled voice, making me sake my head violently. He then entered me with a large thrust. "AAAAHH!" I screamed in pain and winced slightly when he slowly took it out until the head in. " You okay?" He asked, wiping away a tear from my face. After awhile, the pain went away and was replaced by pleasure. " Im fine, now please, go."

SHADOW POV

After her request, I slowly reentered her agian, earning a loud moan of pleasure. Shen then placed her hands on my shoulder and I felt her fingernails dig in when I went in deep. We slowly picked up the pace until we were perfectly in sync. "Ugghh, UGhh, AAHHH!" with one final thrust I came into her. We collasped next to her, both of us panting and sweating. She gave a soft giigle before cuddling next to me and both of us falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reviewing and please dont judge me for the lemon as it was my first one. Thanks.


	4. Twas the week before Christmas

Narrator POV

2 days have passed since Shadow and Andr's "playtime" and has been approximately a week since they arrived. Cupa had been recovering well, Arrow and Yurei had bonded during numerous hunting trips and Shadow and Andr had gotten to bond more with each other. Everything was set back to the original schedule with the exception that Pyro gets out of chores to take care of Cupa's injury. Cupa seems to be walking better everyday, like a child taking its first steps. Pyro knew Cupa would be leaving soon, so he took a huge risk of asking her and her friends to stay for Christmas.

**Pyro POV**

"So, will you stay for Christmas?" I asked her while I was changing her bandages, her brown eyes gazing into mine. Before I got to finish, she thrust her arms around me and squeeled with joy.  
"Really!? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" her joyful squeels in my ears made my face as red as redstone, or maybe it was the fact that her body was so close to mine and her zipper was only halfway up. Either way, she was staying. After that, I went back to my research while Cupa was reading a book. My research involved the Wither, so I knew sooner or later I had to search the Nether. What fascinated me about the Wither is that there can be more than one at a time. Unlike the Enderdragon, the Wither can be spawned multiple times, making my desire to research it even greater.

But then suddenly I was at a roadblock. To spawn the Wither it required three Wither Skeleton heads, which are very rare drops only having 2.5% chance of dropping. And if that didnt frustrate me enough, Wither Skelatons are very tough to fight on your own and I cant ask anyone because theyre so damn busy. I rubbed my temples in annoyance and tossed my research book back on my desk. I got up from my seat and adjusted my falling glasses, then made my way to the potion room in the back of the lab. As soon as I started to brew Cupa's medicine, all I could think was 'speak of the Herobrine'. I turned to see Cupa tiptoeing her way into the room but she was looking straight down while doing it.

She squeaked in surprise as I tapped her head with my index finger, looking up to see me. She stood up straight and yawned. "What are you doing out of bed?" I asked her, handing her the recently brewed potion. " I got bored so I tiptoed down here trying to scare you" she explained, drinking the Regeneration II potion and then handing me the empty bottle. "Can I ask you a question¿ And I want a serious answer." I nodded my head and leaned against the wall. "What do you think of Creepers? Like, whats your view on them?" I gave my answer right away because this is a no brainer.

"Funny you should ask, because.. I love creepers. Most people wouldnt, saying theyre miserable walking time bombs. But for me, they are my family."

CUPA POV

I was taken back by his answer. Did he really think of Creepers that way? "Why?" I asked in my most sympathitec voice. "Because when I was 5, I got seperated from my big sister and wandered into a valley filled with creepers. I thought it was the end, but very kind and oddly colered creeper took me in. She (it was a pink creeper) taught me demolition, how scare away other people by hissing, and how to defend my self. But I wasnt alone, there was a little girl there too. She was a year younger, had light hair and very shy of me. I never knew her name, course I was 7 when I left so I might of forgetten. Does that answer your question?" I gave a simple nod and returned to bed, thinking about his story.

It makes me think about my childhood for a while, growing up in a valley and being the only human like creeper there. Of course there was a human boy who lived thier for a bit...OH MY GOD! I fell out of my bed with a loud thump and hurt my head. Within seconds, Pyro ran down and helped me up. "What happened" he asked.

ARROW POV

It was bright morning today, which I hated because the sunlight comes through the leaves of the tree. I got up from the couch and went to check on Yurei, who was sleeping in my bed. As soon as I walked through the door, what I saw made my face as hot as lava. Yurei was sleeping with her legs spread out and had no blanket on. On top of that, her panties were a little small so I had to use all my will power not to tear them off. Her arm was across her chest like she was covering it. She then started to make little noises that gradualy got louder. They soon turned into screams of panic. I sprinted toward her and shook her awake, careful not to shake her too hard that her bra might slip off. She woke with a jolt and shot up.

She was breathing really fast and started forming little beads of sweat on her forehead. The instant she saw me, she wrapped her arms around me and I could tell she was holding back tears. " What happened" I asked her curiously, trying to calm down my erection. "Nightmare, but it felt too real" she answered in a shakey voice. "Tell me" I started to stroke her hair softly and listen. She told me about how skelatons killed her family, how she was tortured by by zombies, and how she was stalked by spiders in a cave.

I took her for a stroll outside the tree and into the woods. "Where are we going?" she asked, breaking the silence between us. "Somewhere Pyro found a while back, said it was okay to go today." When we arrived, Yurei gasped in disbelief.

YUREI POV

"Its so beautiful!" I gasped, taking in the beautiful scenery. It was a giant hot spring that had roows of flowers and bushes around it, making it even more beautiful. I was about to say something, but I already saw Arrow jump in with only his pants on. "Come on in!" I smiled then started to take off my clothes. I took them off slowly to tease Arrow, so I started with my skirt, sliding it off slowly. Then my jacket, I started to unbutton it and did it so my chest looked bigger. Then I walked into the springs, feeling the slight burn of the hot water. As soon as I was fully in, I waded toward Arrow where he was floating on his back. He stood up when he saw me coming and went under the water. I was surprised when he emerged because he came from under me and lifted me bridal style. I can tell he was blushing as much as I was, even redstone couldnt match that shade of red. I giggled a bit, then slowly leaned in as he was doing.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Oh how I love suspense! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it was late. I had schoolwork and played Black Ops 2, Borderlands 2, and Minecraft during my christmas break. Sorry again. Thanks to apprrett99 and anthony m. c.


	5. New Characters

**This chapter is meant to introduce four more characters that will appear in later chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Frost POV

The plan was flawless. When I'm sent to my daily torturing, Blazette will set me free, and we'll head to the storage and look for armor and weapons, and finally run away into the overworld. An hour later, when the Pigmen came in to take me to my torture room, I made sure Blazette was the one in the room. Wnen I finally arrived, so far so good. The pigmen locked me in a chair and left me with Blazette and another tough looking pigman.

When the escourts where far enough away, Blazette threw a fireball at the pigmen, killing it. And then gave me the gold sword. Giving each other a quick peck in the progress. We ran to the storage rooms fighting off hordes of Pigmen and Wither Skeletons and constantly dropping and picking up swords. After what felt like years we finally made it to the storage shed. Searching the chests sadly only a bow with two arrows remained.

"Well this makes things inconvenient," I said angrily.

"Yeah." Blazette responded with a calm tone. "How far are we from the Nether Portal?"

"About two-hundred blocks, why."

"Just askin' so I know how far we need to sprint to get out of here?" She said.

"I can't run, I don't have the energy." I said.

"Well then, looks like we're gonna have to walk there." she said

"Alright, you lead" I said, then hid behind a wall while Blazette went ahead to look for a way to the nether portal. During that time, I kept myself busy by thinking of the friends back home in the overworld. When she finally arrived, I got up and followed her to the nether portal. After what seems to be forever, the nether portal was right in sight.

"Is that it over there?" I asked.

"No... I thought it was farther away. What the hell is going on here?" She asked.

"I don't know but who cares, lets just get the hell out of here."

We ran into the Nether Portal, finding ourselves in a mysterious enchantment room.

* * *

Crow's POV

It was a beautiful day today, the sun shining, the snow around white and crisp, and the trees tall and shady. But a beautiful day isnt complete without a beautiful lady. I held my girlfriend in my arms, feeling her head rub against my chest searching for a comfortable spot and her long, smooth, silky bright orange hair smelling of sweet pumpkin pie. My name is Crow and I live in a vast snow biome with my girlfriend, Candice the Snow Golem. We were on the roof of our small house and I gazed at the clouds while I heard her sweet voice while she read aloud her favorite book.

"Candice?" I asked

"Yes?" she replied.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Good, I made reservations at "La pomme d'or" (Golden Apple in French.)"

"Really!?" She jumped up in excitement, dropping her book off the roof.

"Yeah, tonight at 8. Wear somethin nice, Its a pretty fancy place." And with that she ran down the staircase to get ready and I shortly followed since it was in two hours.

When we arrived at The Golden Apple, Candice was the vision of beauty. She wore a silky snow white dress that fell mid thigh, an orange bow around her waist and had her hair down. I wore a dress shirt with a black tie, a black jacket ,black slacks, and dress shoes. We were escorted to table three and given menus. i have never thought like this before, but after seeing Candice, I knew what I wanted as a main course. We were served our dinner shortly after ordering and I planned to do what I came here for. I pulled out a small box from my pocket and took a deep breath.

"Candice?" I said getting out of my seat and next to hers.

"Yeah?" she asked with wonder.

I got on one knee and opened the box, showing a 15k diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

She had no words, she was speechless. After a while, she shed a single tear of joy and thrust herself in my arms. "Yes!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, is only meant to introduce 4 new characters to the story that will appear in later chapters. Thanks for reading, shout out to Anthony the Adventurer and Apprrett99. See you guys next chapter. P.S. Candice is the Snow Golem in the mobtalker mod.


	6. Authors note

**NOT A CHAPTER! Just a message to my readers.**

Hey guys, I just wanted to take the time to say I appreciate all your support. I did not expect my story to go so well or devolop this kindof reader ship. Once again thanks to all you guys and my friends who helped me with the story and ideas. Shout out to Apprett99 and Anthony m. c. Thanks again!

P.s. Dont know when ill post next chapter, so hang in there. If you have any ideas send them through PM.


	7. Journey to the Nether!

**Here's Chapter 7 for you guys, enjoy.**

* * *

Cupa's POV:

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"What happened?" Pyro asked.

"I was thinking about... What to get everyone for Christmas and I must of not noticed that I was about to fall out of the bed," I said.

_"Stupid Cupa, there's no way he's gonna believe that," I told myself in my head._

"Ok then just be a little more aware of your surroundings next time. We don't want to make more injuries."

"Ok I will," I responded back.

There was an awkward silence for a while, then after a couple minutes we said goodnight to each other and then Pyro left the room to go and sleep.

_"I can't believe he actually bought that. Although, I wonder lying to him wasn't the greatest thing to do though."_

While thinking about it for a while, I decided that it didn't matter now and that i'll tell him later when I have the chance. And after that I slowly fell into a state of slumber.

Yurei's POV:

Arrow and I were slowly leaning toward each others faces, my started going a million miles an hour and then I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes and I saw his face super close to my own, and I realized that we were kissing. I started freaking out in my head again then I calmed myself and started to relax. After a couple of minutes we stopped to take a breath, I looked at Arrow's face and saw that he was looking somewhere behind me. I turned my head around to see what he was looking at and saw trees and a hint of purple. He carefully let me down and we started walking to the tree, once we arrived I pulled off Andr's hat and started to yell at her and Shadow.

"What the heck are you doing spying on us," I yelled furiously.

"To be fair, we were arriving here ourself's and we both saw you guys so we decided to leave you alone for a bit." Shadow said calmly.

I looked at Arrow for any sign of approval and he nodded.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean you have to stalk us while doing it."

They nodded and we all started swimming in the hot springs like the inncident never happened.

Shadow's POV:

I was heading over to Pyro's house with everyone due to his request, earlier he kept on begging us to go to the Nether with him. I kept on saying no remembering what happened last time I went to the Nether, but then Andr said yes and then I was forced to go. I wanted to keep Andr and the other safe from her if she where to attack. When we arrived Pyro told everyone what we were looking for and to be careful of the Ghasts. When we entered the Nether we all went in seperate directions to look for Wither Skeleton to kill. As we were walking away from the Nether portal I thought I saw a couple of people running away, I asked Andr if she saw them but she said no. A little creeped out I started walking again and ignored what I saw. A while later we managed to luck out and collect a Wither Skeleton head and enough Soul Sand to make the Wither. When we walked back to the portal I noticed that nobody else was here.

I walked back to the portal to get out of the Nether when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw that it was Andr's.

"Shouldn't we wait until everyone else comes back?" She asked quietly.

"They should be fine, there most likely not having as good luck as we were. Plus they can defend themselves and I don't want to stay here anymore, it's bad enough were here in the first place." I said.

"But-"

"No buts!" I yelled. "Look they will be fine, and I don't want to risk you two trying to look for them when they could be here in a few minutes."

Andr looked down and wallked with me to the Nether portal, and like that we teleported to the overworld.

Frost's POV:

It's been a few days after the jailbreak, Blazette and I have been living in some house we teleported to from the Nether portal. Live has been pretty good, there's plenty of food and tools to last for years. It's still bothers me why this is happening but I haven't been complaining.

I was sitting outside relaxing watching the sun go down, then I heard screaming come from the house. I got up and went inside to see what was going on, I started to hear yelling, then some fireballs. When I entered the portal/enchanting room I saw Blazette and some strangers fighting.

"Stop it, all of you," I yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at me, I started thinking of what to say. I tooked a deep breath and then said.

Looking at the two strangers, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I want to know what the hell your doing in my friends house before I tell you crap." The first stranger yelled.

"Shadow, clam down this is most likwly some sort of misunderstanding," The Second stranger said.

"Friend's house? Well that explains the other Nether portal, I guess." I said. "Alright, my name is Frost and this is my girlfriend Blazette."

"S'up," She said.

"I didn't know that this house is owned by someone else right now so I'm sorry for the inconvince."

"It's fine just a little sudden, anyway I'm Shadow and this is my girlfriend Andr," Shadow said.

"Hi," Andr said.

"Anyway, you guys should probally stay with us before our friends come back, freak out and try and kill you like we did," Sahdow said.

"Alright, lead the way then," I said.

We then left to Shadow's house where he showed us a tour of his house, and where we would be sleeping for the time being. After that we all just hung out and had lots of fun.

Sasha's POV:

I'd been looking around, searching for what was rumored as my sister and a friend of her's looking for Wither Skeletons. I've learned to be careful after what happened when I found a human, I dedcided to not let this one run away from me. Even if he's with her I will make sure to take him away from her, no matter the cost. I will not let Yurei take my price away from me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, again I don't know when I will post a new chapter. Be on on the lookout for some new stories soon as well as updates for this story and the Pokemon story I posted a while back. **

**I would like to thank my new co-author (Apprrett99) for being the one to actually write this chapter. (So if it's bad, it's not my fault. XD) And a shout out to Anthony the Adventurer. See you guys later!**


	8. Journey to the Nether (Part 2)

**Hi, I'm back. Enjoy the chapter and I'll explain the sudden disappearance.**

* * *

Pyro's POV:

We are in the Nether looking for Wither Skeletons. Why? Cause I feel like fighting the Wither. Cupa and I have been searching for hours now with no results.

"Hey Pyro?"

"Yeah," I asked.

"Do you think Shadow's ok?" Cupa asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, don't you remember last time he came here?" Cupa said quietly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine though. Don't worry," I said doubtfully.

For those of you who don't know, Shadow decided to go on vacation in the Nether for a week. (Real smart right.) And he ended up meeting this sex-crazed Wither Skeleton named Sasha. She kidnapped him and raped him for continuous nights until she disappeared. Till then none of us have ever went to the Nether.

After a while we finally found a couple of Wither Skeletons, deciding to take my (chances are) only chance at getting a Wither Skeleton head. After a long battle we luckily got a Wither Skeleton head.

"Hey is it ok if on our way back I can stop by a Nether Fortress, I'm starting to run low on Nether Warts?" I asked Cupa politely.

"Sure, why not?" Cupa said happily.

As we were walking to the fortress I started to create a conservation with Cupa.

"So how's your leg doing?" I asked randomly.

"Great actually, as you can tell it can carry my weight again. The wound lookes pretty much like a long cut now." She said gleefully.

There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you," Cupa mumbled.

"For what," I said. "I only did what anyone else would of done."

"I wouldn't bet my life on that," She claimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because... Because everyone hates me ok," She yelled on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "Everyone likes you and I lo-"

I stopped. _Should I tell her... _I thought. _No. She'll just think I'm weird and run off._

Cupa stopped crying, her eyes were red while tears were falling from her face. "Really," she asked.

"Yeah, I mean what can we do without you." I said cheerly.

Her facial expression told me that she was about to cry again. She ran to me with her arms stretched out, she hugged me and started crying in my armor. I simply returned the hug and stood there looking at the sea of lava.

After a minute we broke apart and we kept walking to the Nether Fortress. Once we arrived I talked to the Zombie Pigman that worked there. I paid for the Nether Warts with dirt and walked off with Cupa.

"Pyro?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Why did you pay that pigman with dirt?" Cupa asked confused.

"Let's just say that dirt goes for a lot here." I answered simply.

"Oh, ok." She said weirdly.

We walked back to the Nether portal in silence. When we arrived we had a big surprise waiting for us.

Cupa's POV:

"Hello, anybody home?" I yelled.

We were back from the Nether. Everything went smoothly, we got the Wither Skeleton head quite easily, (although it still took forever to find the dumb skeletons), we got some more Nether Warts, and we didn't run into trouble.

"We're over here," Shadow yelled.

We went to went where we heard his voice and I saw my cause of my misery. Sitting in Pyro's living room, was Shadow and Andr talking to a Blaze and the blond who cut my leg.

I squealed and ran behind Pyro who was confused as to why there were two people he didn't know in his house.

"What's wrong?" Pyro asked confused.

"I- I- I-I-I- It's him," I said weakly.

After a couple seconds of thinking, I saw darkness in his eyes for a split second before he pounced on the blonde.

"What the heck are you doing man," the blonde yelled.

"Get off," the Blaze yelled, about ready to attack

Before the Blaze did anything, Pyro jumped up and punched her in the face. Knocking her out.

"Pyro, what the hell is going on." Shadow yelled threateningly.

Pointing at blonde, "He's the one that hurt Cupa."

Looking at the blonde, "Is this true?" Shadow yelled.

"Oh come on," He said. "She's a creeper, she's a walking bomb, she'll destroy us all for all she cares."

Pyro kicked him in the chest, he spit out blood.

"Shut the fuck up, and why the hell are you here?" Pyro yelled.

"My girlfriend and I over there," he said looking at the Blaze. "We're escaping the Nether. And we found you're portal while trying to head to mine."

There was silence.

"Your lucky I'm letting you live," Pyro said angrily. "Is Arrow and Yurei here yet?"

"Didn't see them," Shadow said.

"Alright, watch him for me, if he makes a move make sure you tell me." Pyro commanded.

"Ok then," Shadow said.

Pyro walked up to him.

"I'm letting you live," Pyro said. "But if you even touch her, I will fucking burn you alive in front of everyone, got it?"

The blonde nodded.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly, anyways here are my reasons for not writing.**

**School:**

_Been getting bad grades so I've been trying to improve those, testing, and school work._

**_Parents:_ **

_Grounded._ FML!

**Xbox: **

_Been playing a lot of Terraria and Call Of Duty:Black Ops 2 with my co-author and my friend. (My Gamertag: IconicScorpion) (Co-Author's Gamertag: TheShadowHeros)_

**_Other Stories:_**

_Been working on other stories. :p_

**_So Mob Talker is back and I will continue writing this story. Also I want to do a Q&A at the end for these where I will answer three of your questions. Post your questions in the reviews and I'll see you next chapter._**

**_Thanks to TheShadowHeros for writing this chapter and thanks to Anthony M. C. for writing the spin off. _**


	9. Journey to the Nether (Part 3)

**Here's the next and final chapter of our characters adventure in the Nether. By the way make sure to post your Questions of the Q&A at the end of these. Enjoy.**

* * *

Arrow's POV:

It's been what has felt like days and we haven't found a thing. Not a single Wither Skeleton has been found. Yurei and I are tired as heck, (no sleep in forever). And we're running low on food. We are miles away from the Nether Portal. So, life is pretty difficult for Yurei and me.

We are currently looking for Yurei's sisters home, (I think her name is Sarah) to get food and a map of the Nether. Four hours after that plan was made, we have found nothing.

"Yurei?"

"Yeah?" She said questionably.

"Is this the end?" I asked.

"Don't be so dramatic? We're almost their anyway," Yurei answered.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"It's over there," She said pointing her Bow at some dirt.

We were looking at a completely dirt house.

"Really," I asked.

"Yep, looks like she did some home expantion while I was gone."

How did she even get all of that dirt in the first place?" I ask loudly.

"She has a friend that she lives with her, that trades her any Overworld item for Nether Warts." She explained simpily.

"Ok then," I said simply.

We kept walking and we saw this girl that looks like Yurei, but the darker shades of gray. When she saw us she game to greet us.

"Hey Yurei," The girl yelled.

"Hey Sarah, how have you been?" Yurei said gleefully.

"Good, how have you been," Sarah returned gleefully. Turning to me, "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Arrow," Yurei explained.

"Hi," I said.

"Why hello there," Sarah said seductivelly.

She started creeping me out after that. Although Yurei didn't seem to notice.

"Well enough talking, would you come in?" She asked opening the door.

We walked into her house, the first thing we noticed was the amount of furnitire in the house. And then a saw a girl working next to a Nether Wart farm.

"So, what are you two doing here in the Nether?" Sarah asked mysteriously.

"We needed food and a map of the Nether." Yurei answered suriously.

"Well why do you need that?" Sarah asked.

"My friend wants to fight the Wither," I said.

"Well, I better not be your target then. Cause if you are..." She said gripping something behind her.

"Don't worry your not," Yurei said reassuring-like.

"Good, since your here though, can you two stay here and have lunch with me?" Sarah asked.

"Well of course, it's the least we can do since your providing food for us." Yurei said gleefully.

Yurei's POV:

We are at my sister Sarah's house currently having lunch. The table is silent as we have our sandwiches. There was complete silence. I turned to look at Arrow, he was giving me the 'Lets get what we came her for and leave' look. I smirked and turned away, while continuing to eat.

Turning to Arrow, "Arrow can I talk to you for a minute?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," He said looking surprised.

Arrow and Sarah left the table when Sarah's friend said.

"He's dead you know."

"Who?" I asked.

"Your friend," She said.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused.

There was a pause, "She's not who you think she is." She said.

"Explain," I said.

She sighed, "Her name isn't Sarah, it's Sasha."

I jumped out of my seat, "What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"She's the one who raped your friend. And she's gonna get infomation off of your friend to find him." She said calmly.

I punched the table, "Look you better start talking or I'll-"

Yelling interrupted me.

"Better hurry," She said.

I got my bow and arrows and I ran as fast as I could.

Arrow's POV:

I was walking with Sarah to another room before she stopped and said something.

"Do you by any chance know someone by the name of Shadow?" She asked randomly.

"Uh yeah, why?" I asked.

"Do you by any chance know where he is?" Sarah asked.

"No," I said.

"Oh come on," She said seductively. "You can tell me anything."

"I seriously don't know, and why are you asking these questions anyways?" I almost yelled.

"Uh, well I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but you let me no choice."

She put her hand behind her ass and then quickly stabbed me with a knive. I yelled as I could before I coughed up blood.

"So, wanna tell Sasha were she can find her little slave now or-"

There was an arrow though her. She turned her head and dropped dead. And in front of me, I saw Yurei before I fell to the ground. I heard footsteps run toward me. Yurei turned my body around so I could see her crying.

"Don't cry, *coughs out blood* I'll be fine."

I try and get up without suscession, Yurei helps me up and we take what we need. I walk over to Sasha's corpse, pick up her knive, and I cut her head off. I take it with me for Pyro and we walk back to the portal in silence. Once we arrive Yurei calls my name.

"Yeah," I respond.

"I-I don't think I can go back," Yurei studders out.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"Because I'm a murderer," She yells crying.

I walk over and hug her, "It's okay you did the right thin-"

And then I passed out.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 9, next chapter will be our late Christmas Special (cause when we wrote this it took place close to Christmas.) Wither battle incoming! Make sure you post those questions on your reviews. Later.**

**Thanks to TheShadowHeros for writing this chapter and Anthony M. C. for writing the spin-off.**


	10. Fight with the Wither!

**Here's chapter 10, enjoy.**

* * *

Pyro's POV:

It's Christmas Eve, two days after the events that occurred in the Nether. We were going to ask if at least Arrow could help us against him.

"You sure he'll say yes?" Shadow asked doubtfully.

"It's worth a shot," I said.

We used the doorbell and waited. Footsteps could be heard coming closer to us. The door opened.

"Yes," Arrow said. The sound of crying travels to the door.

"We just wanna know if either or both of you could help us fight the Wither." Shadow said quickly.

"Sorry this is your battle," he said. "I'm too injured and god knows what Yurei could do in this state."

So after what happened in the Nether, Arrow's been recovering slowly and Yurei is slowly losing her mind after killing her sister.

"Alright thanks," I said.

We started walking away.

"Wait."

We turned around to face Arrow.

"Keep it as far away from here and the village as you can. Tell the villagers to barricade their houses more than usual."

"Thanks for the warning," I said sarcastically.

"I don't know what you thought of and what you haven't." Arrow said annoyed

"Whatever, see you later." Shadow said as we walked away.

We heard the door slam.

"Great, now who are gonna get."

"We could get Frost and Blazette," Shadow recommended.

"No, they aren't trustworthy." I explained.

"You want it to be You, Me, and Cupa?" He said.

I sighed, "Fine but if they try anything. I will kill both of them."

"Good," Shadow said.

Shadow's POV:

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Once we arrived at my house we went to ask them When we saw them, Blazette was talking to Andr and Frost was doing something with a flint and steel and a piece of wheat.

"Frost, Blazette." I called.

The room turned silent and everyone was looking at me.

"Can you guys help us out with the Wither fight?"

"No," Frost said quickly.

"Why not," I asked.

"Cause I don't feel like suffering death so soon." Frost said.

"Look if you worried about me hurting you then-" Pyro said.

"Look kid let me get things straight here," Frost interrupted. "Don't you know it's what it does?"

"Uh...I read it in books, but I don-" Pyro said.

"The books don't tell you a thing. They don't tell you what hell is unleashed from what you have." Frost said.

"Ok, how do you know." I asked.

"Because I had to experience it." Frost said. "Trust me with a group of ten only I lived, and chances are you don't even have a group near that size."

"Wha-" Pyro started.

I gave him a 'don't ask' look and he shut up.

"C'mon, let's get Cupa and go." I said.

And then we walked away.

Blazette's POV:

As they walked away I started walking toward them. I felt something grab my hand. I turned around to see Frost's hand grabbing my arm.

"Listen sweetheart what they're looking for is a death wish. And I don't want you to be apart of that group." Frost said.

"I don't care I have go and help them." I almost yelled.

I felt his grip tighten. "Look, I told you I don't want you to be there to help."

"I told you I don't care now let go of my arm," I yelled at him.

Frost sighed. "Why do you want to help them in the first place?"

I looked up at Andr, she was giving me a 'help him' look.

"Because one of them has a family to look after."

There was silence, then he moved his hand into mine, and I pulled him up.

"Where are your weapons at?" Frost asked Andr.

"Down the hall, second door." She said gleefully.

Cupa's POV:

We are currently 800 blocks away from Arrow's tree. There is literally nothing in sight. I am currently with Shadow, who is taking inventory, and Pyro, who is building the spawn thing.

"Would anyone like to say anything before I spawn the Wither?" Pyro asked quietly.

There was silence.

"You guys read-"

"Wait!" a voice yelled.

"Gosh, why do I have to be interrupted all the time." Pyro said annoyed.

We turned around and we saw two people running toward us. As they got closer we realized that it was Frost and Blazette.

When they showed up, they were panting for breath.

"I thought you weren't coming." Pyro said.

"Plan's changed, I don't want you dying so young." Frost panted.

"Well, great more the merrier." Shadow said happily.

"What's the plan?" Blazette asked.

"Shoot arrows and keep our distance," I explained quickly.

"Won't work," Frost said.

"Why?" Pyro asked.

"After taking enough damage it'll make itself immune to arrows and potions. When it changes to that form I'll tell you, then you hit it with a melee weapon." Frost explained.

"Alright," I said. "Let's fight this thing."

(5 minutes later)

We were fully prepared, we knew our battlefield, how the Wither would act, and how we would attack. We just waiting for Pyro to place the last head. When he placed it we all jumped back and got our first arrow ready to fire.

It appeared, and as Frost said it would power up before we or it could do anything. Then it started switching between it and a 20ish looking girl, it kept doing that until it stopped at it's human form. A explosion happened under her and she started to attack. We shot our arrows and three went though her chest, although it did almost nothing.

Frost distracted the Wither as we kept firing arrows, after everyone shot a stack of arrows it started floating down to us.

"It's becoming immune." Frost yelled.

We all changed to our swords and we kept hitting the Wither it was covered with blood.

"Stop," Frost yelled.

We all froze as he walked to the bloodsoaked Wither.

"You." it said demonicly.

"You," Frost returned.

"You should be dead," it screeched.

"Let's just say that death isn't always permanent." He responded. "Now."

He stabbed her in the chest, "That's for killing my friends."

When he took the sword out, her body disappeared and turned into a star looking thing.

"You can keep the Nether Star," he said. "Think of it as my Christmas present."

* * *

**Three chapters in three days, whoo. I don't know for sure what will happen next but hopefully you'll find out tomorrow. I apologize for my co-author's crappy fighting scene. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later.**

**Thanks to TheShadowHeros for writing this chapter. Also thanks to Anthony M. C. for writing the spin-off.**


	11. A New Friend

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Pyro's POV:

It's been a few days since the Wither battle. The girls have stayed for Yurei's sake and something to do with Andr. Cupa has just about healed up, Yurei is mentally injured, and Andr has been acting strange. Everyone else is perfectly fine. I am currently down in a mine with Shadow because of his recent mineshaft discovery. We've been walking for hours and I haven't seen a thing.

"Shadow, are you sure you know were your going?" I asked hesitantly.

"At this point not really," Shadow responded quickly.

We were walking in silence.

"Hey Pyro," Shadow asked.

"Yeah," I said dully.

"Do you by any chance know, how you take care of a kid."

"Why do you ask?" I said curiously.

"Because..." Shadow started blushing, "I think I might have one."

I froze, "How many times?"

"How many what?"

"How many times did you have sex with her." I asked.

"46 until we found out." he said simply.

"How long have I not known?" I asked.

"3 months."

"Does anyone else know?" I ask.

"Frost and Blazette."

"You know, you could of told me." I said.

"Why does it matter?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"Let's see your having a child, that alone matters. I could of helped! I could of got rid of it if you wanted."

"Urusai, you don't know what your talking about." Shadow yelled.

"Look I can tell that was an acciden-"

Shadow jumped on me, he was currently on top of me with a diamond sword near my neck.

"Say one more word and you'll never see the light of day again, got it?" Shadow said threateningly.

"Yes." I said.

He got off of me and pulled me up.

"Let's get out of here, I'm done relocating the path to the mineshaft." He said.

And then we walked out of that cave, but little did we know someone was following us.

Shadow's POV:

"Alright night," I yelled to Pyro.

I opened the door to my house hearing lots of moaning.

_Dammit Frost that's the tenth time this week._ I thought.

I walked to my room to hear the shower running and clothes on my bed. I decided to take off my clothes and surprise Andr.

When I opened the door at first she tryied covering herself until she saw me. We made out until Andr needed a breath. Then we decided to talk for a few minutes.

"So did you tell him?" Andr asked quietly.

"Yeah, he wasn't very happy with me though." I responded.

"How?" Andr asked curiously.

"He kept on talking about how the baby is an accident and how we should of gotten rid of the child." I said.

"Well someone's pissed," Andr said turning off the shower. "He must of had a bad day. He'll get over it."

"Hopefully," I said walking out.

We walk out of the bathroom to put on our clothes before...

"BOO!"

"Ahh," I yelled falling on the floor.

...

I woke up warm and injured. I noticed that I was in my bed with someone I didn't know. I looked outside, it was about 2 A.M. I looked over the girl and I noticed Andr sleeping. After barely figuring anything out from my surroundings and me not wanting to wake anyone up. I decided to wait till morning to figure everything out.

...

I woke up feeling tired. I pulled up my upper body and attempted to get out of my bed. After failing I realized that my lips were touching something, body heat told me that someone was on top of me.

_Andr, what are you doing?_ I thought annoyed.

Opening my eyes I realized that my lips were on someone else's. A strangers lips! I jumped out of realizing owing my mistake.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I yelled at the girl.

"My name is Lisbeth, and I was here to scare you. I don't know now but it's quite lovely in here." She said.

"So your the one who yelled boo and jumped at me." I asked.

"Correct. So what's your name?" She asked mysteriously.

"Shadow."

"Ooo, Shadow I love that name." Lisbeth said walking toward me.

"Sorry, but I'm dating someone." I said nervously.

"Andr said you can share," she said slyly.

She pounced on me quickly. Lisbeth was on top and I was on bottom. I keep on trying to get out without succession. She started leaning on me and she started to kiss me.I tried to resist but failed in the end. After a couple of minutes I gave up and let her do whatever.

And that was only things to come.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Thanks for reading, and the next arc will begin tomorrow. See you guys later.**

**Thanks to TheShadowHeros for writing this chapter as well as thanks to Anthony M.C. for writing the spin-off.**


	12. The Jealous Creeper

** tHere's the next chapter, enjoy! (P.S. Please read my author's note at the end. It's kinda important.)**

* * *

Cupa's POV:

Well, today's been as good as it could be. I went to visit Andr but according to Shadow she was quite angry at the moment so I left. I then proceeded to visit Yurei in hopes that she had recovered from her tragic loss, and as you guessed I was wrong. And just now when Pyro came home from slaughtering wild animals, he came home with some injured, white-eyed, Steve-looking bitch into our house. And now he's freaking feeding her stew, he didn't do that when I was injured!

So yeah I'm just sitting outside wondering how I can create her imminent demise.

A door opens. "Cupa come back in, it's cold out here and you might get injured by other mobs."

"Coming Pyro," I yelled happily.

"So who's the new girl?" I asked running back.

"I don't know, she won't tell me her name no matter how many times I ask for it." Pyro explained quietly.

"Why are you wispering?"

"She's sleeping."

"Sleeping where?" I asked annoyed.

"In the bed that that you sleep in," Pyro wispered.

"If that's the case then where am I sleeping?" I almost yelled in frustration.

"Well.. if you want... uh... you can come sleep w-w-w-wi."

My eyes widened as soon as I realized what he was asking. Wondering all the good and bad things that could happen if I said yes.

"Alright I'll sleep with you tonight," I said quickly.

"Woah...I didn't mean like that! I-"

"I know what you meant," I said. "But if you do anything I think you'll do I'll make sure you pefer death over anything for the rest of your life." I said walking to his room.

Pyro stopped, "Damnnnnnnn girl!"

Pyro's POV:

I hate myself. I decided to cockblock myself by asking a girl to sleep in the same bed as me. This girl I like, this girl is Cupa.

Cupa is fast alsleep, me on the other hand am wide awake, trying to resist my sexual hormones. And trust me it's not easy when she's wearing only her underwear. I keep on attempting to grab what little of a chest she has when realizing that she would beat the crap out of me if I tried. After about ten minutes I gave up and I started to satisfy my hunger.

I started with her chest grabbing and squeasing as softly as posible, hearing her moans and hoping she won't wake up. I then continued to her ass and I started groping it for five minutes. And then I saw it, the real gold. I then began to reach for it when I felt something grab my arm.

_'Oh shit' I thought._

"End of the line," Cupa murmured.

I then felt Cupa knee my crotch, "Why were you touching me."

"Oh come on, it's not my fault you got the ass of someone who twerks daily." I whinned.

She then punched me face and threw me out the window.

"And stay out you perverted creep," Cupa yelled throwing stone at me.

I got up feeling the cool night air and the warm blood on my face.

"Wow, your really are stupid."

"Your one to talk, making Andr 16 and pregnant."

"What, things happen." Shadow said.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Spying on you and Yurei."

"Why?"

"Andr hasn't seen Yurei in forever, and you because I'm unsure about the new girl." Shadow said.

"Unsure how," I asked confused.

"I don't know, she just seems off."

"I'm sure she's fine," I said reassuringly.

"I don't know," Shadow doubted.

"Don't be so paranoid," I said.

"I'll try. Well do you need a place to sleep?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." I said.

"Come on, we got a guest room you could sleep in." Shadow laughed.

The Next Day

I woke up with a sharp pain.

_Uh damn Cupa. _I thought in my head.

I got out of bed and I walked into the kitchen. I saw Shadow cooking while Andr was talking with some little girl.

_Oh right, I was kicked out of my own house last night. _I thought.

"Morning Pyro," Shadow greeted gleefully.

"Morning," I said sleepily. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Puncakes."

"Excuse me?"

"Puncakes," Shadow said. "It's what a call pancakes, want any?"

"No thanks, gotta check on my patient." I said.

"Alright, good luck getting in your house."

"See you later," I yelled.

Cupa's POV:

It's been a week. An entire week since she was here. And trust me when I say this, it was the worst week of my life. Just watching her not even try to get his attention, when it tires me out to get him to even look at me. God how I hate her. I heard the doorbell. I went to open the door and...

"CUPA!" Yurei yeled tackling me.

I was in complete shock. "Oh my god Yurei!" I yelled in joy.

I started crying a little, "I thought I would never see you again." I said hugging her.

"Oh, don't say that." Yurei almost cried.

We stood there in silence with everyone watching us for a few minutes.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked joyfully.

"Well Arrow, Shadow, Andr, Lisbeth and I are going to the beach. So I was wondering if you and Pyro can go with us?" Yurei asked.

"Alright we'll go." I said.

And how I wish I said no.

* * *

**And there is the next chapter, sorry it took longer then I expected. Anyways we now have a Twitter accounts if you want updates on story's and other stuff. Also I'l be changing my name to IconicScorpion in a few days.**

**Twitter Links**

**Pyro: PyrotheScientist**

**Arrow: ArrowTheArcher**

**Shadow: Hi_Im_Shadow**

**See you guys later.**


End file.
